Japanese Patent Publication 2007-223355 discloses a conventional coupling method of an overhead console where after coupling a bin with a panel from a design surface side, a torsion spring is set to the panel and the bin from a side surface of the panel.
However, there is a problem with the coupling method of the conventional overhead console. More particularly, it is difficult to set the torsion spring to a space between the bin and the panel after coupling the bin with the panel. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the conventional coupling method of an overhead console.